beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Beasts
In Beast Quest, each series has six books each, and some series have a special edition. These are all of the Beast Quest books in order, and in their associated categories. Series 1 Beast Quest: *1. Ferno The Fire Dragon *2. Sepron The Sea Serpent *3. Cypher The Mountain Giant *4. Tagus The night horse *5. Tartok The Snow Monster *6. Epos The Winged Flame *7. james the fling snake man * series 8 the pirate king 47/5 kronus *series 9 the warloks staff 49/1ursus * series 10 master of the beasts noctila Series 2 The Golden Armour: *7. Zepha The Monster Squid *8. Claw The Giant Monkey *9. Soltra The Stone Charmer *10. Vipero The Snake-Man *11. Arachnid The King Of Spiders *12. Trillion The Three Headed Lion Series Special Edition: Spiros the Ghost Pheonix Series 3 The Dark Realm: *13. Torgor The Minotaur *14. Skor The Winged Stallion *15. Narga The Sea Monster *16. Kaymon The Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk The Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting The Scorpion Man Series Special Edition: Arax the Soul Stealer: Series 4 The Amulet of Avantia: *19. Nixa The Death Bringer *20. Equinus The Spirit Horse *21. Rashouk The Cave Troll *22. Luna The Moon Wolf *23. Blaze The Ice Dragon *24. Stealth The Ghost Panther Series Special Edition: Kragos and Kildor the Two-Headed Demon Series 5 The Shade of Death 25. Krabb Master Of The Sea 26. Hawkite Arrow Of The Air 27. Rokk The Walking Mountain 28. Koldo The Arctic Warrior 29. Trema The Earth Lord 30. Amicus The Bug Queen Series 6 The World of Chaos: *31. Komodo The Lizard King *32. Muro The Rat Monster *33. Fang The Bat Fiend *34. Murk The Swamp Man *35. Terra, Curse Of The Forest *36. Vespick The Wasp Queen Series Special Edition: Creta the Winged Terror Series 7 The Lost World: *37. Convol The Cold Blooded Brute *38. Hellion The Fiery Foe *39. Krestor The Crushing Terror *40. Madara The Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik The Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora The Winged Scavenger Series Special Edition: Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior Series 8 The Pirate King: *43. Balisk The Water Snake *44. Koron Jaws Of Death *45. Hecton The Body Snatcher *46. Torno The Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus The Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar The Buried Doom Series Special Edition: Ravira: Ruler of the Underworld Series 9 The Warlock's Staff: *49. Ursus The Clawed Roar *50. Minos The Demon Bull *51. Koroka The Winged Assasin *52. Silver The Wild Terror *53. Spikefin The Water King *54. Torpix The Twisting Serpent Series Special Edition: Raksha the Mirror Demon Series 10 Master of the Beasts: 55. Noctila the Death Owl 56. Shamani the Raging Flame 57. Lustor the Acid Dart 58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus 59. Tecton the Armoured Giant 60. Doomskull the King of Fear Series Special Edition: Grashkor the Beast Guard Series 11 A New Age: ***61. Elko: Lord of the sea ***62. Tarrok the Blood Spike ***63. Brutus the Hound of Horror ***64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze ***65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow ***66. Tauron the Pounding Fury Series Special Edition: Ferrok the Iron Soldier Series 12: The Darkest Hour: ***67. Solak: Scourge of the Sea ***68. Kajin the Beast Catcher ***69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace ***70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle ***71. Mirka the Ice Horse ***72. Kama the Faceless Beast Series Special Edition: Viktor the Deadly Archer Series 13 The Warrior's Road: ***73. Skuric the Forest Demon ***74. Targro the Arctic Menace ***75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse ***76. Linka the Sky Conqueror ***77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger ***78. Koba: Ghoul of the Shadows Series Special Edition: Anoret the First Beast Series 14 The Cursed Dragon 79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute. 80. Vislak the Slithering serpent 81. Tikron the Jungle master. 82. Falra the Snow Phoenix. 83. Luke the ghost boy-tiger Master your Destiny **#The Dark Cauldron **#The Dagger of Doom **#The Pirates Curse Novelty ** **: Adventures Handbook ** **: 1.Beast Quest Annual 2011 ** **: 2.Beast Quest Annual 2012 ** **: The Complete Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia ** **: 1. First Hero ** ** **: 2. Chasing Evil ** ** **: 3. Call To War ** ** **: 4. Fire and Fury Battle of the Beasts ** **: 1. Ferno vs Epos ** **: 2. Amictus vs Tagus ** **: 3. Sepron vs Narga ** **: Category:Books Category:Beasts Category:Adam Blade Category:The stone cavern